


A Revolution From Within

by SleepIsAnArt



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepIsAnArt/pseuds/SleepIsAnArt
Summary: Picks up at the end of 1x05. Abigail Bellweather/Raelle Collar endgame.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Raelle Collar, Gerit Buttonwood/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	A Revolution From Within

After the security sweeps, making sure none of the spree remained, the our unit was ushered into a car by none other than Petra Bellweather herself. Our car was joined by a car ahead and another following, both filled to the brim with angry Bellweathers eager for revenge. 

The ride back to the forte was dead silent. I sat to the right of Abigail and Tally sat behind Petra on Abigail’s other side. We definitely aren’t the closest unit but I could still see that Abigail was shaken up pretty badly despite her brave face. I reached across and took her hand, maybe more for me than her and she leaned her head on Tally’s shoulders. We don’t always see eye to eye, or almost ever, but I’m glad she’s okay and I’m a little pissed the spree who did this to her are already did because I want to kill them myself. I’m shaking in my seat trying to contain it all. Abigail feels it and grips my hand tighter but remains silent. 

I look down at our hands and see a little dried blood caked up on hers. There was no time to get her cleaned up before we were being swept away to the safety of the cars. That’s the price of war, I guess. It’s not like Abigail was gonna complain. Always a good soldier. _Onward to glory._

I can’t look at the proof of her brush with death anymore so I glance ahead and spy Petra peeking in the rearview mirror, sneaking glances at her daughter. Abigail has been staring at the same spot on the armrest in front of her for the better part of fifteen minutes so she doesn’t see but that only encourages Petra to look more freely. Her eyebrow pinches in concern and for the first time since she rushed into the house looking for her, it’s clear she loves her daughter. 

Petra’s stare slides over and she catches me watching her. She drops her eyes to mine and Abigail’s hands but says nothing. Our eyes meet again and she nods to me. Maybe in thanks for comforting her daughter in the small way or in recognition of the shared anger towards the spree for hurting our girl but I nodded back either way. 

She and I are the same now. We’ve both felt loss as a result of this senseless war and almost lost someone else today. She lost her niece and even though I didn’t know her, I know she was one of us and I feel the loss, too. I lost Scylla. I want to tear apart every last spree and I can almost smell the desire on Petra as well. 

_ What could drive a group of witches to want to kill their own kind? _

I thought I knew. I thought I understood their cause and supported it moderately. I thought they were fighting for something worth getting behind but now I see they’re just angry and hate-filled witches who will kill anyone to make a point. And I’m not even sure what they’re point is. All I know is I won’t stop until they’re all dead. 

I can hear Scylla’s voice in my head,  _ “Let them train you. Let them make you powerful.”  _ I will. I thought I was learning for the purpose of dismantling the army from the inside but seeing Abigail, our fearless leader so shaken, I realized that this is my family now. This is my home. 

The spree has taken so much from me, I’ll take everyone from them.

  
  
  
  


When we arrived at the fort we were greeted at the steps by General Alder and her biddies. They don’t speak, they’re just walls of silent, barely contained anger. We pile out of the cars slowly, weighed down by our most recent loss, my unit slower than most, and await her orders. 

  
  


“Bellweather unit, back to your barracks. Get cleaned up, someone will be by to check on you nightly.”

Dismissed, just like that. 

Abigail, head held high, nodded once and began the trek to the barracks with Tally and I hot on her trail. Tally and exchanged glances but she quickly looked away. Probably still mulling over what happened, she joined specifically to eliminate the spree and we almost lost our teammate right under our noses. She seems to be taking it hard. I get it.

The barracks entryway was swarming with concerned cadets eager to hear what had happened and what all the fuss was about.

“What happened, Bedwetter? Someone get the best of the perfect Bellweathers?” Libba Swythe was a thorn in Abigail’s side but clearly she wasn’t in the mood.

She ignored Libba and calmly walked past as if she hadn’t said anything. She might be taking the high road but I’d had enough.

I punched her in the face and heard the satisfying crunch her nose made on impact She fell and blood spurted everywhere. There was a chorus of gasps and the girls all moved away in unison until only I was left standing over Libba in the middle.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Swythe? Her cousin is dead and they tried doing the same to her. This isn’t the time for some family rivalry bullshit. We have a real, living, breathing enemy and you're taking jabs at Abigail. She’s a fighter, a survivor. Pull your head out of your ass for two seconds and look around. The spree don’t care about your petty rivalry, only that you aren’t one of them. That could have been any of us today, or all of us. So fuck off.”

Damn that felt good.

I can feel Tally right behind me but she still hasn’t said anything. That’s fine. I’ve said all I need to.

By the time I get to our room, Abigail is nowhere to be found but her bloody uniform is lying on her bed, “She must be showering,” well atleast Tally is talking again. 

I nod and start removing my uniform, happy to go wash the day off. Tally follows suit, albeit slower. She still seems a bit hesitant and I get it. It’s been a long day. 

We’re just heading out when Abigail walks back in, clear of all blood and grime and with a look of determination on her face. She closes the door behind her and locks it before saying, “We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. If you want a chapter two let me know.


End file.
